


Good Mornings

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd do that for me?" <br/>"I'd do anything for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was also first posted on tumblr and this is also based on a prompt from a list - this time the prompt was "you'd do anything for me?" "i'd do anything for you." + lams and i felt inspired so yeah. this is a college au and they aren't together yet in the beginning. sorry it's short and i hope you enjoy it!! :)

Alexander woke up when he heard someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked up.

John was staring at him. He looked irritated. “Alexender Hamilton! Wake up! Class starts in ten minutes and you don’t want to be late!”

“Let me sleep. I was up all night working on that psych assay,” Alex said sleepily, “Please let me sleep? Just for an hour? Maybe two?”

John let out a sigh and sat down on the bed next to Alex. “We talked about this. You know you can’t keep doing that to yourself.” 

“I know, and I’m sorry, I really am! I just can’t control it sometimes.” 

John smiled briefly. “I’ll cover for you. Only this one time. I’ll tell Professor Washington you didn’t feel good or something. You’re his favorite student, I think he’ll forgive you this time.”

“You’d do that for me?” Alex grinned. 

John blushed. “I’d do anything for you.” 

“You’re the best!” Alex kissed John’s lips briefly. “I mean... I’m so sorry... I was just excited and...” 

Alex was cut by John’s lips against his for the second time. When the two pulled away, Alex felt that the kiss wasn’t long enough.

“We’ll talk about it later.” John got up from Alex’s bed. “Sweet dreams, Alex.”


End file.
